Forbidden Love: Hearts of Steel
by Dreamsofiron
Summary: Matthew Ward falls in love...
1. Chapter 1

Forbidden love:Hearts of Steel

Episode 1

Matthew Ward was a proud Imperial Guardsman serving in His Holy Imperial Majesty's Imperial Guard.  
He was under the command of Cernel Joson, a harsh but just man and the veteran of many wars.  
What Joson did not knew, was that he was secretly in love with the heretic by the name of Justin Beaver.  
Every now and then they were meeting in secret. When he was with Beaver all agony and horror of the universe dissapeared. They were alone beneath the stars holding hands, talking, laughing and singing  
in the moonlight like all lovers do. Those were brief moments of happiness in the world of sorrow.

But it wasn't meant to last. One night they were meeting behind the barracks when Cernel Joson suddenly walked by. "It is not what it looks like!" Matthew begged. "You will burn for this!" roared Joson mad with rage. They were put in separate dungeons, Matthew wanted to cry. He will never see his lover again, his loving red eyes, his beautiful mutated face. But then he remembered an old secret passage. He used the  
secret passage to escape the dungeon he was in. He was now in the sewers. It was dark and he felt alone.

A figure suddenly approached out of darkness. It was the monstrous cultist of Slaanesh. She wanted to defile his manhood. He shuddered at such tought. But then his training overcame fear and he kicked the monster which fell into a deep hole and broke her neck. He forced himself to move, his lover was in danger. "For Beaver" he said, his will absolute.

He reached the dungeon his lover was imprisoned in. There was only one guard. He hated the idea of killing his former teammates, so he knocked the guard unconscious with his powerful fists. Justin was delighted to see him. They hugged each other and cried happy tears. But then Joson came in holding huge lasgun. "Time to die heretic scum!" screamed the Cernel consumed with rage. Luckily for Matthew and his lover, Beaver know how to use psychic powers and exploded Joson head. "You monsters!" said Joson with last dying breath.

They escaped. They were on the run. When they reached the forest Justin spotted something in the distance.  
It was Dark Eldar camp. "We must not go there, they will defile our manhood!" said Matthew full of fear.  
"We already know you are here." said Dark Eldar soldier with an evil smile. "But I will let you go", she  
continued "if you let me eat your lover."."Noooo, I will never betray Beaver!" screamed Matthew full of  
sorrow. "Then you both die!" shrieked Dark Eldar soldier. But Justin used his psychic powers again and made her head explode into hundred pieces. "We must run" said Beaver.

They were on the run, but they were finally free. Free from dogma, free from pain, free from oppression, free from sorrow. This was new dawn for them. They were new men. Reborn their love was shining like bright light in the grim darkness of the universe. They were as free as birds in the sky and as wild as the animals of the forest. They brought hope to the dark and insane universe.

After long time they rached the Ork camp. "We must find the spaceship to escape this wreched place." whispered Justin. They stole some lasguns they found lying around. "We are close." whispered Justin.  
Finally they reached the small spaceship, there were no guards because Orks were drunk. They climbed inside the spaceship and flew away.

They were finally alone and free to laugh, dance and talk all they want. Whole universe was waiting for them.

Stars were shining brightly like their love. Matthew hugged his drooling, red eyed, tentacled lover.

Future looks bright.

Will they finally be free of will their love be extingueshed.

Find out on next exciting episode of Forbidden love:Hearts of Steel!

Ending theme:

Forbidden love!  
Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!  
Hearts of Steel!  
Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!  
New world of love!  
Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!

Forbidden love!  
Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!  
Hearts of Steel!  
Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!

New world of love!  
Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!  
New world of love!  
Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!  
Yeah!

END of Episode 1

Author's note: This is serious love story, it brings hope and light to all of us.

And...

Forbidden love:Hearts of Steel

Episode 2

Aaaaaand... they got swallowed by black hole!

End credits:

Bruce Willis...as Matthew Ward

Jackie Chan...as Justin Beaver

Joseph Stalin...as Cernel Joson

Dedicated to the loving memory of Cernel Joson.

Ending theme:

Forbidden love!  
Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!  
Hearts of Steel!  
Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!  
New world of love!  
Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!

Forbidden love!  
Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!  
Hearts of Steel!  
Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!

New world of love!  
Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!  
New world of love!  
Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!  
Yeah!

END of Episode 2

Author's note: Oops.


	2. Chapter 2

But then black hole spit them out and they landed on a planet.  
But the planet was occupied KAYOSSS SPEHSS MAHREEEENSSS!.  
"Oh no!" Matthew Ward says full of pain.  
KAYOS MAHREEENS were holding hands with demonettes and were angry  
because they interupt them.  
"YOU WEEHL PEHN AHND AHGONEE!" screemed KAYOS MEHREENS.  
"WEH WEEHL MAHKE YOUH HOHLD HANDHS WIHT DAEHMONHSSSS!" screemed another MAHREEN.  
"Oh no not uour manhood!" squealed Justin Beaver while wetting his pants.  
But then suddenly out of nowhere manly lasers killed MEHREENS and DAEMONS.  
"You are gonna pay now!" said dark and mysterious voice.  
"Who is that!" screemed Beaver still wetting his pants.  
"It is me, Joson, your cernel!" said Cernel Joson "I was rebuild by Necrons!"  
he continued. "Now i command Necron army!" screemed Joson on lungs of his top.  
"I am going to crap my pants!" said Matthew.  
"I know how you feel" said Justin.  
"We are gonna torture you MUHUHAHAHA!" said the cernel with an evil laught.  
But then suddenly out of nowhere nacrons and Joson were squashed by an Ork ship.  
"You stole ur space ship, get 'em boyz!" screemed ork leader.  
"Im not dead yet!" screemed Joson and attacked Orkz.  
"This is our chance lets run!" screeamed Matthew.  
They were running when suddenly out of nowhere they found a space ship.  
"Lets go inside." said Beaver.  
They started the space ship and whent into space!  
They were free again to laugh and hold hands!  
Brught stars were shining on then like twilight of moonlight.  
Their love was bright like tousan suns.  
What will happen next, find out on next exciting episode.  
New theme song by U2:

Yeah!Yeah!Yeah!Yeah!  
Yeah!Yeah!Yeah!  
Yeah!Yeah!Yeah!Yeah!  
Yeah!Yeah!Yeah!

Yeah!

Yeah!Yeah!Yeah!Yeah!  
Yeah!Yeah!Yeah!  
Yeah!Yeah!Yeah!Yeah!  
Yeah!Yeah!Yeah!

Yeah!


End file.
